Blame Edward for Bella being Hardcore Emo
by asewerynow
Summary: After Edward left Bella she became depressed and turned Hardcore Emo and started cutting herself. Victoria bit Bella because Bella asked her to and they are a coven with... full summary inside. at least give this story a try its my first. same pairings
1. New life

Full Summary: After Edward left Bella she became depressed and turned Hardcore Emo and started cutting herself. Victoria bit Bella because Bella asked her to and they are a coven with Alice and Rosalie (A/N Alice and Rosalie are not apart of the Cullen's coven, they don't even know them, so this is kinda big time twisted so ya) they are all vegetarians even Victoria is.

**Chapter 1:Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Victoria's new beginning**

**About Three Months after Edward left Bella**

**_Bella's POV_**

I was on my way to Jacob Black's house with the motorcycles I just got, when Victoria stopped in front of the car and I slammed on the brakes and then I hit my head on the steering wheel and then everything went black.

I woke up in the baseball field were I first met Victoria and her coven. I looked up and saw Victoria and the look on her face looked like she was sad. Hum...I wonder why. I felt goosebumps coming on my arms, I looked down and saw I had no jacket on and you could see the scars on my wrists.

"Why do you cut your wrists?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I don't know why but I spilled everything out that happened to me and before I know it I was in tears and Victoria was comforting me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Victoria bit me we went into town and saw posters of me everywhere with the words **Missing **on them. We went to my house and grabbed all my favorite outfits and left the rest there. After we were done Victoria thought it was a good time to fake my death. She told me to stay here and she said be right back. When she came back she told me she had my car hidden and she got it and threw it off a cliff. She said the cops found it a couple minutes later and declaimed me dead.

**About a month after Victoria changed Bella**

Victoria and I were done hunting so we decided to walk back home. We were now living in Colorado. We were almost home when we spotted two girls being ripped up by mountain lions. I went over to them and killed the mountain lions. I checked their pulses but they were barely beating.

"Victoria, can you or me change them please," I pleaded

"Sure but you have to do it, and hurry up."

"Okay"

I walked over to them and bit down where Victoria told me to. Their blood was exquisitely delightful but I fought the urge to drink all of their blood. So far this month I haven't messed up, yet and I don't plan to either.

A couple hours later, after I bit them, their screaming started. Victoria and I brought them to our home and laid them both on our guest bed.

**Three Days Later**

I was getting ready to cut when... (A/N if you are wondering how Bella can still cut, well um its kinda weird to explain but I will try my best. A couple days after Bella woke up from her changing, Victoria and Bella set out to find another location they came across other nomads and had to fight, after they were done fighting them they shredded the nomads and Bella grabbed a tooth for one of them before Victoria saw her and before Victoria burned the rest of its pieces. If you still don't get this go to my profile and there will be a email address and a phone number.)

"BELLA, they are awake and wondering where they are and most importantly what are they, come down please for I can introduce us to them."

**_Alice's POV_**

I woke up and looked around the room and saw a woman with red frizzy hair looking at me. I looked to my right and saw Rosalie.

I looked at the woman with confused eyes and then looked to my right and saw Rosalie was getting up.

**_Rosalie's POV_**

I woke up and saw Alice sitting next to me. Looked forward and saw a woman with red frizzy hair looking at me to Alice to me again.

"Where are we," I asked the woman.

"No, most importantly what are we," Alice asked.

"Um, just give me a second, is that okay with you guys," she asked hesitantly

We both nodded.

"BELLA, they are awake and wondering where they are and most importantly what are they, come down please for I can introduce us to them." she asked yelling at the beginning part.

Then in a flash a figure came into the room. She stopped and looked at both of us. OMG, she looks about are age and more beautiful than me, gosh I'm so confused.

**_Alice's POV_**

I'm looking at this girl about my age, supposenly her name is Bella and the one with the red frizzy hair's name is Victoria. She says we are vampires, immortal which means we can live for eternity, can run faster than the most fastest human in the world, stronger than the most strongest man in the world, and drink blood.

"WAIT," I yelled, "Just back that up a little bit, did you just say drink blood!?" I asked.

"Yes, she did say we drink blood and so do you. But we only drink animal blood. If you see people/vampires with red eyes they drink human blood and if you see people/vampires with a golden color they are vegetarians or animal drinkers."

"Oh, so is that why I feel a burning sensation in the back of my throat," Rosalie said.

"And me, too" I said.

"Yup, now it's time to go hunting," said Bella.

**_Bella's POV_**

After we were done hunting. Victoria and I taught them the regular stuff you teach a newborn vampire.

After we were done teaching them we went home and told them the rules of the Volturi and who they are. Then we shared each others life stories. I told them mine and Victoria told them hers, but the most interesting was theirs.

"So, whats your guys story?" I asked curiously.!"

"Well both of ours is kind of the same, so... I guess I'll tell the story then," said Rosalie, then she took a long deep breath, which we don't need but it's a habit brought from our human traits, which meant she was going to begin," Alice and I grew up together since second grade and we haven't been inseparable since, but when we got to High School I started dating this guy named Royce King the Second. At first it was just sending flowers and candies, then it came to dates, then after dates he brought me to his house and we made out like regular teenagers. After a month or so, after I kept saying "No" to having sex with him, he gave up and starting beating and raping me. He told me if I tell anyone, including Alice, he would kill me. Finally when I had enough I told, Alice"

"After she told me that I started breaking down crying and then I had a brilliant idea, why don't we just kill him and that's what we did," finished Alice.

"What?How?When?Where?" I kept saying cause I wanted to learn more and stuff. I looked at Victoria and she was speechless.

"Okay,okay we will tell you," said Alice, "Rose you want to finish the story?"

"Sure, okay this is what happened. The day you found us is the day we killed him. I called him up that day and told him to meet me in the woods near the rock that looks like a hand at 5:00 p.m. (A/N I don't know if there is really a rock shaped like a hand in Colorado, so please don't ask) Me and Alice go there at 4:30 p.m. and waited. She was hiding behind a tree with her favorite bowie in her hand. See the plan was, that I lure him toward the tree and Alice just slits his throat and thats what we exactly did. We just left his bleeding corpse there and went home, that's until we got attacked by stupid mountain lions, but no offense. I'm glad we got attacked or we would have never met you."

"Thanks!" me and Victoria said in unison.

After we were done talking, me and Victoria went out and faked their deaths. We decided that we were going to take their cars that were in the forest and drop them over a cliff like Victoria did to my fake death.

**Please review this is my first story so I hope it is ok though**

**asewerynow**


	2. 100 years later

**Sry I have been busy lately. so here is the next chapter  ****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs :(**

**Chapter 2. 100 years later**

**100 years and 3 months after the girls met**

**_Bella's POV_**

A couple weeks after I changed Alice and Rosalie we found out what all our powers were. Mine is, I can have any powers I want, even make vampires pregnant, Alice's is psychic, Rosalie's is seduction, Victoria's is to tell when other vampires are near us and if they are a threat to us.

I found out that Alice and Rosalie are emo, too. Well me, Rose, and Victoria found out that Alice was getting beaten by her boyfriend and she hid it really good and started cutting, same for Rosalie.

I still cut and the girls know that I do and they don't judge which is great except we are moving to Forks, Washington tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We just moved to Forks, Washington. Tomorrow we are going to school. Our last names were going to be Bathory, I got that name out of a book I read, it's called Sweetblood (A/N I really did read this book, it's interesting). I was going to be Victoria biological daughter and Rosalie and Alice is going to be my adopted sisters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, hurry up or we are going to be late for school," Rosalie yelled.

"OK," I yelled back.

I got done in a minute then I put my eyeliner on. I checked my self out in the mirror and I was wearing a Tripp Black And White Tulle Corset withblack skinny jeans, withchains on it and with black and white converse shoes (A/N outfits they were are mostly from hot topic) Put on my black fishnet gloves to hide my scars and then made a double take to check my hair. I dyed it black and it has blue highlights and I cut it emo like.

After I was done with that I went down stairs, I went past Rose and Alice and saw that they were wearing almost the same thing. I went into our huge garage, way bigger than our living room and dining room combined, and went over to my black Ferrari F430 which has blood red on it that looks like it is bleeding, which was parked right next to my black and red Ducati Monster 695. I got into my Ferrari, while Rosalie got into her red BMW convertible, and Alice got into her black Porche 911 Turbo.

"Bye, mom, see you after school." I said.

"Okay, bye and before I forget you are going to encounter another vampire coven but they are no threat to us at all." Victoria said.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Thats okay, see ya later, bye"

"Bye"

After that I started the car and put Panic! at the Disco in and turned on my favorite song and turned the song up as loud as I could then I drove out of the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Edward's POV_**

Today marked the day of 100 years since the love of my life died and it also marked the day when new kids are coming to school. Right now I'm dating McKenzie Bache, I'm only dating her because she reminds me of Bella. I been moping around and kept to myself since we left Forks but now we are back at Forks and the guys forced me to get a girlfriend because they were tired of me mopping we have been living here for about a year.

_**Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
So shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.**_

**_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside_****_, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_**

_god whats with that alful song _

_ooo i love this song _

_i hate this song and everyone too_

_I guess one of the new kids are playing Build God, then We'll Talk by Panic! at the Disco__._

"I guess thats the new kids" McKenzie said.

"Ya, I guess, we better get to class or we are going to get another tardy."

"Okay"

god do i hate that nassaly voice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lunch**

"Hey, Edward, doesn't the new girl Isabella look like Bella, well except if Bella turned vampire and died her hair black with blue highlights then it would look like her," said Emmet

"Ooh, maybe Eddie boy over here should dump the slut that he's with and go out with Isabella." Jasper suggested.

"Maybe and don't call me Eddie boy, ever" I said dripping venom as I said the last word. God do I hate that nickname.

I turned around so I was facing them and I was trying to hear Isabella's thought but couldn't, I saw that she was looking at me and glaring. hum I wonder why. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jasper yelling.

"OMC EDWARD WE NEED TO GO TO THEIR CONCERT IN SEATTLE THIS WEEKEND, THEY ARE THE BLOODY SCARS BAND" Jasper yelled.

"OH MY GOD THEY ARE THE BLOODY SCARS" everyone yelled.

I looked over at there table and saw the one Isabella glaring at Jasper just before the crowd jumped them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Bella's POV_**

After 3 of my classes it was finally lunch time and I could talk to Alice and Rose. When I walked into the cafeteria I instintly smelled vampires. I look over to where it was coming from and it was the _Cullens_, all three of the guys, besides Carlisle, Jasper the one with blond colored hair, Emmet the one with brown hair and is huge because of his muscles, and then _him_, Edward, the one that left me, he has bronze hair and god-like features.

I walked over to where Rose and Alice were sitting.

"Hey, guys whats up" I asked them.

"Nothing" they said at the same time.

I just sat down when Alice leaned over and said that someone was staring at me and it was a vampire. hum i wonder if they are suppicous. I turned around and saw that Edward was staring at me with confused eyes which I returned with a glare.

"OMC EDWARD WE NEED TO GO TO THEIR CONCERT IN SEATTLE, THEY ARE THE BLOODY DREAMS BAND" Jasper yelled.

"OH MY GOD THEY ARE THE BLOOD DREAMS" everyone yelled.

I turned to glare at Jasper, then started trying to get away with Rose and Alice but we were surrounded. D'mnit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

"Hey guys how was your day" Victoria asked.

"Fine" we murmured.

"What happened" she said.

"The Cullens" I said with a lot of venom in the last part.

"Oh, well um there supposed to come over in about 10 minutes, are you going to be alright with that?" she said looking at the floor and biting her lip.

"Ya, I guess come get me when they're here" I said.

"Ok, Bella" she said with relief in her voice.

I went into my room and looked for my ipod which was sitting on my desk. My room was black and silver, which are my favorite colors, and turned on my ipod and put on a song by Panic! at the Disco, the one I played on my way to school, called Build God, Then We'll Talk.

**It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.**

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Rising with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay wisay to the the cheating attorney  
and lying aside, she really needs his money.  
A wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs., only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
So shed off the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
So shed off the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
So shed off the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

The next song was Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

**Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...**

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, that cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blind..ed me  
These bright lights are always blind..ed me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

"Isabella come down here please" Victoria asked.

"Ok" I said.

When I got down stairs I saw the Cullens were on one couch and my family was on the other one, so I decided to go by my family.

"Well, Victoria, I am glad you changed your diet." Carlisle said.

"Yes, well thank you, this is my family Alice," she said and pointed to her"Rosalie," She said pointing at Rose,"and last but not least Isabella, my daughters and then me but you already know that." she said.

"This is my family Esme, my wife, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward, but he couldn't make it, my sons." Carlisle said and asked" Do any of you have any powers"

"Yes, we all do Alice is pyschic, Rosalies is seduction, Isabella can have any powers she wants, even make vampires pregnant, and mine is I can tell when other vampires are near us and if they are a threat to us, do you guys have any powers."

"Only Jasper and Edward, Jasper can manipulate emotions and Edward can read minds, do you think the adults can talk alone, while the kids go into a different room and get to know each other" he said

"Sure" Victoria said.

I placed my hand on Victoria. **(A/N Bella is italic and Victoria is underlined)**

_why did you do that_

cause you need to get to know them

_like hell i f'ckin do they left me, you saw how broken, i just don't want to get close again and then they leave, again_

I swear on my life i won't let them hurt you at all

_thank you_

your welcome now go before i have to drag you

I smiled at Victoria then Esme and Carlisle before I left to my room where they are at. WHAT WAIT THEY ARE IN MY ROOM D'MNIT!

I hurriedly ran upstairs and went into my room.

"Hey, Bella" Alice said casually.

"Bella" Emmet asked. I nodded. "Isabella Swan" he asked. I nodded my head again. Then all of a sudden I was embraced into a bear hug. Now that was not what I expected.

"Oh my carlisle, Bella is that really you" Jasper asked.

"Yes it is, Jasper" I said. Then I was pulled into another hug.

After the whole reunion we went down stairs and I told Carlisle and Esme, and Esme kept holding me into a hug and kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. If she wasn't a vampire our house would be flooded with tears.

After she was done I asked the question that I have been dreading the first time I noticed Edward wasn't here.

"Where is Edward" I asked.

"He is out on a date with McKenzie Bache or aka miss prissy pants" Esme said.

I gasped I never thought Esme would actually speak mean about someone, well I guess people change after a while.

"Wow you really hate her don't you Esme" I said

"Yes, I really do and I blame it on Emmet and Jasper for bringing that snob into our life" she said

"Hey, it's not our fault that Edward was moping around and we got tired of it and he might dump her soon anyway" Emmet defended himself and Jasper.

"Okay, but I don't want Edward to know" I said. Everyone nodded.

"How are we going to hide this in our mind if Edward can read them" Emmet said in a 'duh' voice.

"I can use my powers to block that part of your mind" I said in a 'duh' voice, too.

"Okay" he said

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Please review i want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. I want to know if you like this chapter or not. please review if you didn't see the corrections in the first chapter of this story they have a band called Bloody Scars and Bella cuts with her nails instead of the tooth when she feels the urge to but thats hardly ever.**

**sincerely**

**asewerynow**


	3. Concert

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight characters or songs. (A/N name of the songs are on the bottom of this page)**

**Concert**

**_Bella's POV_**

Today was the concert and I was currently getting and my family have been over to the Cullens a lot and now Alice is dating Jasper and Rosalie is dating Emmet, while me and Victoria is still single, we both don't want anyone else, anyways. The girls are bugging us to start dating but we keep declining it. I met Edward's girlfriend and she is such a BITCH and I hated her the moment I layed my eyes on her, when I'm over there I always stay by Victoria's side. Anyways back to the concert, right now I'm wearing a Tripp Black and Red Rose Lace-up Corset with Tripp Red Plaid and Chain Tutu Skirt with fishnet stockings and Nana Black Overlay Pole Climber Boots. I put on my eyeline, then my fake nose ring and lip-ring **(A/N I don't know if there is such thing as fake nose rings and lip rings so... ya and the boots might be strippers but Bella is not a tripper at all.)**

"5 minutes till Bloody Scars come on" the backstage annoucer said.

Me and the girls decided that we would play our new song then let the auidence pick the rest of the songs

"And next we have the Bloody Scars" the stage annoucer said.

When we walked on stage the crowd screamed and we walked to our places, Alice was the guatarist while Rose was the drummer, the both were backup singer if needed, and I was the lead singer then if needed I played the piano, too.

"Hello, we are the Bloody Scars," I said pausing for dramtic offect sounding like a ancient person in the old days in England, then I continued in my normal voice,"we are going to play our new song and then we are going to let you guys pick out the rest of the songs out, so is that okay with you guys"

The crowd screamed I guess that were okay with that proposition.

"Okay we are going to sing Never Again" Alice said, beating me before I had a chance to talk.

Alice started the beat then I stared to sing.

**I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me**

I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way

She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again

After I was done singing I looked forward into the crowd and saw that everyones hands were up, I picked a little girl who looked to be about 8 or so.

"Sweety what do you want us to play" I asked.

"Last Resort" she replied

"Um, are you sure" I asked, wondering why a little girl would listen to that song.

"Yes, positive" she said confident.

"Okay, I guess we are going to play Last Resort" I said in the microphone.

**Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding**

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
Ive reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying

I cant go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying

I cant go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright

**I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here**

I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were

Be with me

Stay with me

Just for now

Let the time decide

When I won't need you

My hand searches for your hand

In a dark room

I can't find you

Help me

Are you looking for me?

Can I feel anyore?

Lie to me, I'm fading

I can't drop you

Tell me, I don't need you

My hand searches for your hand

In a dark room

I can't find you

Help me

Are you looking for me?

Etch this into my brain for me

Tell me, how it's supposed to be

Where everything will go

And how I'll be without you by my side

My hand searches for your hand

In a dark room

I can't find you

Help me

Are you looking for me?

My hand searches for your hand

In a dark room

I can't find you

Help me

Are you looking for me?

next song

**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

**Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images**

**No**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**

**Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?**

**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

last song

**What happened to the world I live in  
I guess it's too much to understand  
What have I done to deserve so much misery  
Don't ask me if I've lost it  
Cause you know I'm not insane  
Just a bit lost I swear**

**You ripped my heart out  
How could you  
Have killed some girl without a clue  
Ripped my heart out  
I guess it's nothing new  
Cause I can't stand the pain  
I wish I could rest in peace  
With you tonight**

**I guess I'm left screaming in silence  
Just hoping you could hear  
My never-ending never-ending prayer  
Held deep inside, inside you now?  
Impossible  
Oh where's this heart of mine?**

**Did you truly believe  
That I could forget you, forget you  
I wonder, I wonder if you can feel it too  
Feel my pain  
Free me, free me from this païn **

I put so emotion in all my songs I think that Jasper was feeling these and was about to explode.

I walked off the stage with Alice and Rosalie behind me. I walked into my dressing room and saw that Edward was waiting there for me.

"Isabella Bathory we need to talk or should I say Bella Swan" he said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**dundundun Cliffy...sry well here are the songs. I decided to be nice and put up this chapter but I need reviews people or I will stop this story (probably not but still) I need reviews**

**Never Again-Kelly Clarkson**

**Last Resort-Papa Roach**

**Need-Hana Pestle**

**Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy**

**Rest in Peace-Cloe Beaudoin**


	4. AN Plz read

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

ok i have writers block and for me to get over it and i need your guys help.

so i need help with the chapter title.

rite now ur probably thinking... idk but i need help.

im one of those people that need to know the chapter of the story for me to actually rite it so ya

plz help u can put the titles in the review thingy

sincerely,

alexis

p.s. the quicker u review the quiker the chapter will be up


	5. IMPORTANT! READ! PLZ!

okay i know you are probably thinking 'oh great anothers note' or something like that but this is IMPORTANT!

okay so my ex-step cousin just got into a car/train crash and was the only survivor and i've been worried as hell

and to top it off i've been grounded and still am so don't tell my mommy..lmfao

ok in the last authors note i asked people if they would help with the title of the next chapter

well i need all the people who has names for the next chapter by Friday the 31st of July

so ya thanx

sincerely,

asewerynow


	6. I understand him but he is so not

**_I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story. I also want to thank little-miss-randomness17 and theforgottencreatures. They helped me get out of my writers block. So "thank you"  
_Disclaimer: Don't own the charachters only Stefanie Myers does.**

**Chapter 4: I understand him but he is so not forgiven!**

_Recap: "Isabella Bathory, we need to talk or should I say Bella Swan," he said._

Oh shit , I am totally screwed he was not suppose to know. Well it was kind of obvious from the start, I was wondering when he was going to catch on.

"Um, I can't talk right now I got to go," I said nervously.

"I already checked with your manager, you have nothing to do after the concert."

Damnit I'm trapped. I looked at the possible ways out, there was only one way out and that was the door which he is standing in front of.

I sighed, "Alright let's talk and get this over with."

He sighed, "Bella, I know you are probably still mad at me for leaving and I have a really good reason. Wanna hear it?." He looked at me with hopefull eyes.

"I guess, but it better be good," I said.

"It is," he said. Then cleared his voice, "The reason I left you is because I wanted you to live a normal human life, I didn't want you to live with a damned soul, I'm so sorry Bells. Will you forgive me?" he said with pleading at the last part. (A/N I don't remember what he said because I haven't been to my aunts house, which has the Twilight books, so ya….)

"Edward, YOU FUCKING BROKE MY HEART AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE RIGHT AWAY. HELL NO! I FUCKING, ALMOST DIED BECAUSE I WAS SO HURT WHEN YOU LEFT ME! I was really depressed when you left, so I started cutting, and when that didn't work I tried to kill myself but Charlie got home early and found me laying on the ground. And there is more gruesome stuff I did but I will spare you the details." I said with a lot of emotion in my voice.

Then I started crying. (I know your probably thinking vampires can't cry well this vampire can. Except my tears are blood since vampires dont have water in their bodies.) Why am i fucking crying. I thought. When i stopped crying I was very pissed. No, beyond pissed. How could he expect me to forgive him after what he put me through.

I got up and pushed him out of my way, because he was in front of me, and walked outside where my family was.

"I'm going to go home," I annouced, "Alice and Rosalie, do you have a ride home or are you coming home with me?"

"We're coming with you," Alice said.

"Ok, let's go."

"FIrst let us say goodbye to the Cullens," said Rosalie.

"Ok."

When we got home Alice and Rosalie bombared me with questions on what happened. I told them the whole thing and by I was done telling them I started crying.

(A/N OK. since i'm tired right now i'm going to put the voice in Bella's head in Bold and Bella's real voice in italics. Oh, and the whole conversation is in here head..)

**Bella you need to be strong don't let him get to you.**

_I know. Urgh i'm such a wimp_

**No you are not.  
Who was the girl who fought off 30 vampires by herself while playing the guitar and not getting a scratch on the guitar or herself.**

_I am._

**Now say it again, except really loud.**

"I am!" I yelled out loud.

As soon I said that I would have blushed if I was human because Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I was insane.

"Where you talking to yourself again in your head?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes.."

Then we all traded looks and starting laughing.

"Well I am going to go in my room and read," I said after we were done with our laughing attacks.

"OK, nite." Alice said.

"Nite," Rose said.

* * *

**A/N. I no that the chapter was short and I took forever writing it. I am really sorry. I've been really busy lately. I promise I will put up the next chapter by the end of the week. Oh, and my cousin was the only survivor for the crash and there was 4 people in there including him. He's ok, he's back to being an over protective ass again so ya.... Again I am really sry. A reason I have been busy is because I accidentally started a family fued so I was ground for about a month but i'm off grounded so ya.....  
Review plz I need at least 5 before I put up the next chapter. Oh and I'm thinking about getting scene/emo hair but I don't know what hairstyle would go good wth me. so email me at if you have a photo of a hairstyle dat would go good with me then email it plz. oh and my pic is my profile pic.**

**Sincerely **

**asewerynow**


	7. Mayhem, Makeout, and Music

**thanks for all of you guys that are reviewing...your the best...and all the songs for this chapter will be on the bottom of this page... Oh and sorry for not updating soon, I got grounded then I accidentally cut my thumb open and had so get 5 pretty blue stitches in it.**

**I hope you enjoyed a HAPPY CHRISTMAS. This chapter is your late Christmas present from me. I would have posted it on Christmas but our electricity went out. ****L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters only Stephanie Myers does and I don't own any of the songs...**

**Oh and for the Club part there's a little of girl and girl stuff, but don't worry it's only kissing.**

**Chapter 5: Mayhem, Makeout, and Music**

I was still pissed at Edward. How could he assume that. So, tonight after the concert Alice, Rosalie, and Me are going clubbing, and if the Cullens want to come they can.

Right now I am putting on my Tripp Black Chain Skull And Stud Dark Street Pants, Tripp Black Grommet Chain Corset Vest, Demonia Skull Chain Strap Boots, fake snake bites, my new eyebrow piercing, and my nose ring.

After I was done getting ready my manager (Victoria) came and told me I had 5 seconds to get my ass on stage.

"Hello, Seattle! How are you doing tonight?! Now we're going to play are newest songs!" I yelled.

The crowd screamed with joy. Tonight I'm going to play some of the songs I wrote when I was human during the time he left me.

"The first song is... Stay With Me"

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...  
_  
"The next song is Never Too Late" I said.

This is the song I wrote after I tried to commit suicide, but Charlie ended up finding me though.

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_T__o make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

"These next to songs I wrote are inspired by some people close to me, the first one is called Welcome to My Life and the second one is called Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?" I said.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_T__hat no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be l__eft out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's likeTo be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Next song

I wrote this song when I found out about what happened to Rosalie and when I sang it to her she told me not to put her name in it, she said put Kristy since she like that name.

Alice started the beat then I started to sing.

_There's a moment in time  
And it's stuck in my mind  
Way back, when we were just kids_

Cause your eyes told the tale  
Of an act of betrayal  
I knew that somebody did

Oh, waves of time  
Seem to wash away  
The scenes of our crimes  
For you this never ends

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Though the marks on your dress  
Had been neatly repressed  
I knew that something was wrong  
And I should have spoke out  
And I'm so sorry now  
I didn't know  
Cause we were so young

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away  
It never goes away

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

~after a couple more songs~

"Well that's it for tonight," I said.

Most of the audience awed.

**~back at home~**

"Hey are you ready Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I said, "give me one sec, okay."

"One," Rosalie said.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath.

"HAHAHA I heard that," said Rosalie.

"Your suppose to," I said.

"Done," I yelled. "How do I look?" I asked Rose and Alice. Looking at my outfit, I was wearing (A/N pictures of Bella, Alice's, and Rosalie's dresses are on my profile oh and the shoes are idk just imagine something) and Rosalie and Alice was wearing something similar to my outfit.

"Wow we look like skanks," said Rosalie. Then she started laughing. Not even a minute later Me and Alice joined in.

"Ya," I said. Catching unnecessary breath, "but hot skanks."

After we got done having our laughing attack we decided to drive my car.

**~at the club~**

Alice and Rose told me that Emmet, Jasper, and Edward gonna be here in a minute and that McKenzie was grounded.

**~1 minute later~**

"Hey guys, what's up," I said. When the guys got here Emmet started drooling over Rosie, Jasper stared drooling over Alice, and Edward started drooling over me, psht I smirked at that. Then I happened to glance down and all the guys were "happy."

"Ok, enough of the drooling lets dance," I said/yelled over the music.

"Okay," everyone said.

Then we started dancing. After a few songs I decided to buy a drink and go sit down at our table. I'm glad I brought my purse. I have a bottle of blood and white vinegar mixed. I was experimenting one day and I found out that these two mixed with alcohol gets vampires drunk. I poured the mix in my beer and started drinking it. After I got done drinking five beers I was completely drunk. I then got up and started grinding with every person in site. After, I think, about the tenth person I grinded with, I found out it was a very sexy chick and I started making out with her. (A/N remember people Bella's very drunk) I looked around and saw that everyone was watching us either with lustful eyes or disgust. I used my empathy power to see how Edward was feeling. Hmm. He feels jealous. Hehehehe. We had to stop because she had to breathe and her girlfriend was calling for her.

"Well that was very sexy," Edward said, "do you wanna dance?"

"Sure, after I get another beer," I said.

**~five more drinks later~**

"Okay lets dance sexy vampire," I said to Edward. Then I started giggling.

"Wow you must be really drunk," he said.

Then we started dancing, after a couple more songs Alice and Rose called a quits and wanted to go home so they dragged me with them.

**~back at home~**

"Victoria, come here please," Rose yelled.

Victoria came down in a second.

"Bella got really drunk and started grinding with every person in site. Then she started making out with a human girl." Rose said.

"Aw, Rosie that's suppose to be our little secret," I said whining.

"Is our little Belly welly on the turn?" asked Alice in a baby voice.

"No way hoesay," I said. I then started walking to my room. When I got to my room put my Hollywood Undead Cd in my stereo. I turned to my favorite song, My Black Dahlia.

_I loved you, you made me, hate me  
You gave me, hate, see?.  
It saved me and these tears that are deadly.  
You__ feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? you feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
The strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you! _

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no _

_I wish I could I could have quit you.  
I wish I never missed you,  
And told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you  
The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through  
Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.  
I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up.  
Pull up __my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts! _

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
__I'm sorry oh  
__I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
__I'm sorry oh  
__I'm sorry no _

_Seems like all we had is over now you left to rest.  
__And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.  
__Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
__And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down. _

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
__I'm sorry no _

During the middle of the song I started singing along with the slow parts of the song and during the middle of the song Jasper and Emmet came into my room and started taking turns doing the rapping part. Once we were done I told them that that song is my favorite song. Then they both looked at me with sad eyes when they saw that I started tearing up.

"It's okay Bells," Emmet said his voice trying to sooth me.

"Hey if you want us to, we can kick Edwards ass for you," Jasper said.

"Nah its okay, but I do have a plan," I said. Then I yelled for Rose, Ally, and Vicky(Victoria). After they came into my room, I said to them.

"Okay you guys I have the perfect plan to get back at Edward," I said grinning evilly. "Okay so we……

**A/ N so there's the story PLEASE DO REVIEW oh and check out my other story I'm writing plz review on that two. I'll put the next chapter up after I get 5 reviews or more. oh and plz tell me if the lyrics are messed up. And if anyone knows a good beta plz tell me cause I think I might need one. And if my other story is confusing plz don't hesitate to ask me a ? (wow I sound like sum teacher or sumtin….weird….)**


	8. AN plz read its important

A/N: im sorry i havent updated in awhile.

the computer that has my story on it has a virus

and my dads to cheap to fix it.

so as soon as the computers fixed i promise i will post it rite away.

It should be fixed soon but idk . he has his 'people' working on it *rolls eyes*

but i will try to rewrite it but it mite take me a lil bit longer.


	9. Im sooo sry but authors note

_**A/N **_

_**I no I no your probably really pissed because I haven't updated but I wanted you to know I took a short break to think both of my stories through (if you haven't read my other story you should go read it .. Its good lol oh and review plzz) and decided that enough is enough soo my gonna work on two long chapters for you guys and im going to put it up on monday. Oh and if you go on my profile I have website with all the songs from this story so far on it and well the play list is the title of this story :D. oh and I decided that I don't really like the name of their band that much so theres a poll on my profile of names. plz vote I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**asewerynow**_

_**p.s. the link so the music play list is http:/www(dot)playlist(dot)com/tearsthatwillneverfall/playlists**__** and sum of the songs I couldn't find on there **__**L but on there is almost all of them :D **_


	10. Mom?

A/N Sryz i got grounded again :( but heres the story oh and all the clothes are usually from spencergifts(dot)com, hottopic(dot)com, or toofastonline(dot)com, 3wishes(dot)com, and if theres anymore I will tell you. Btw there's a poll on my profile plz vote its if I should change the bands name or not.

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight only Stephanie Meyers' does or the songs L.

_Recap:_ "Okay you guys I have the perfect plan to get back at Edward," I said grinning evilly. "Okay so we…"

Chapter 6: Mom?

**Bella's POV**

After I was done telling everyone the plan, I called the Denali Coven, since were close to them, then I called the Volturi to see if my little Nessie and my little Mary was fine, and to fill them in on our plan. After I was done calling everyone I decided I was going to sleep. (a/n I no what your thinking wtf she has two daughters don't worry I will explain in the next chapter. :D )

"Hey, guys, does anyone want to go to sleep," I said, knowing they can still hear me.

"Silly Bella don't you know that vampires cant sleep," said Emmet.

Oops I guess I forgot to tell them that power.

"I have different powers and I can do anything, as I said before, one of them is I can let vampires sleep, but it only lasts about 1 day. So if you want me to let you guys sleep you will wake up about two hours before school starts." I said.

"Okay we'll do it, bring on your vampy senses," said Emmet. (a/n lol I always wanted to say that)

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. _Ok then here goes nothing _I thought. I bit them both while chatting some weird stuff. While I was doing this my family came in and asked if I could put them to sleep to and I said yes. So here I am chanting when my fucking phone rings. Good thing I was done with them.

_Edwards in Italics _and **Bella's in Bold**

**Hello**

_Bella…?_

**Yes**

_Is Emmet and Jasper there?_

**Yupp**

_Well can I talk to them..?_

**Nope**

_Wwwhhhyyyy nnnnoootttt _he said whining.

**Because there sleeping and I'm about to go to sleep, so goodnight Edward**

_Hhow are they sleeping..? _He said stuttering, sounding scared. Hehehe

**Its one of my powers and don't worry they'll wake up before school on Monday**

_Ok then, bye Bella_

**Bye**

After I was done talking to Edward I went into my room and made myself fall asleep.

Edwards P.O.V.

After I got done talking to Bella I decided to go to Denali to say "Hi" to everyone since I haven't been there since I left Bella to keep her safe. And anyways I wanted to tell Esme and Carlisle what Emmet and Jasper were doing in person.

~At the Denali Coven's House~

I was just parking when Tanya screamed, then told everyone something I couldn't hear. I tried to see what she was telling them with my mind but they were all blocking their minds.

I got out of my car to see Esme, Carlisle, and Tanya standing by the door.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing here, _Edward,_" said Tanya sneering my name.

"Jeesh, What the Hell is your problem Tanya?" I nearly asked/screamed. I looked to see Carlisle and Esme walking away.

"You want to know what my problem is?" she said. I nodded yes.

"YOU FUCKING BROKE MY BEST FRIENDS HEART YOU PRICK AND THEN LEAVING HER ALONE IN A FOREST WHERE BEARS AND OTHER DANGEROUS ANIMALS CAN GET HER. YOU LEFT HER HEART BROKEN AND DAMAGED, THEN YOU COME TO MY HOUSE, TO WHAT BRAG AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, FUCK YOU!" she screamed. Then a guy who looked exactly like Lestat de Lioncourt off of Queen of the Damned went to stand by her.

I stood there flabbergasted.(a/n I always wanted to say that lol it means shocked) Tanya, the Tanya who always flirted with me when I came over, is mad at me for leaving Bella. Fuck her, she didn't even know why I left.

"Yes, I do smart one, oh did I forget to tell you Bella gave me Mind Reading and Shield, but I can only use it when I want to, so fuck you. Oh and this is my husband Stuart he was an actor from the movie Queen of the Damned, I found him drowning in a river," Tanya said. It looked like Stuart was asking Tanya something and then she nodded yes.

"What the hell are you doing here _Edwart_?" Stuart asked and I didn't need Jaspers power to tell me that he was pissed, he must be friends with Bella, too. Then Tanya started giggling, probably because he said my name wrong on purpose.

"I need to talk to Esme and Carlisle." I said.

_Well couldn't he just call them, oh fuck I bet he can hear me. Tanya baby block my mind please-_Stuart thought, then I was cut off.

"I needed to tell them this in person," I said.

"Fine, Esme, Carlisle can you come here please," Tanya said.

Then Esme and Carlisle came to the front door.

"What Edward?" Carlisle asked sounding impatient.

"Guess what Bella did to Emmet and Jasper," I said.

"What?" Esme asked.

"Bella put Emmet and Jasper to sleep and they won't wake up till Monday morning." I said accusing Bella.

"Is that all you wanted to do, to tell on Bella, Edward how old are you?" Carlisle said.

In the back ground I could here everyone laughing. Especially Tanya and Stuart.

"Urgh, forget it I'm going to McKenzie's house," I stated.

"Bye," Everyone said, besides Tanya.

"Don't let the door hit you on your ass on the way out," Tanya said, then started laughing.

Once I got to Forks I drove straight to McKenzie's house. I parked my car in her long drive way and then got out of the car. By the time I got out of the car McKenzie was standing by my door.

"Hey Eddie, what brings you here," she said. (a/n McKenzie has a nasally voice, just remember that.)

"Nothing, can't I just see my girlfriend without a reason?" I asked.

"No, I guess not, let's go inside I'm freezing," she suggested. _If only he knew I just want to cuddle and do very naughty stuff to him. Maybe if I ….._

I only got one word to those thoughts…EW… only if Bella will take me back then I wouldn't be dating this tramp. Hmm….Bella….

"Eddie I'm cold let's go," I was broken out of my thoughts by McKenzie talking to me.

"Ok, Kenzie let's go," I said, flashing my signature grin making her heart race.

~Skip to Monday Morning~

Bella's P.O.V

I was the last to wake up from the sleep. I looked at the clock and saw that I had an hour to get dressed. So I went to my long walk in closet and typed the security code in. Yup that's right a security code, I have valuable clothes and accessories in there that I cant afford to be taken from me. While I was looking through my clothes I decided I was going to go for something simple, but bitchy. So I put on my Talk Shit Get Hit t-shirt that's in neon green and my black skinny jeans with my black and white converse. I looked at Rosalie and Alice and they had the same outfit on except in different colors Rosalie was neon pink and Alice was neon blue. We all went downstairs and all the boys kept drooling. Hehehe. We all decided to take my Ferrari and Roses BMW.

When we got to school I looked around to see if Edward was here, he is but he's with McKenzie and her posse, go figure. yuck. I went to first period.

~Lunch Time~

Finally! I went to sit by Rose, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper.

"Hey Guys!" I said

"Why are you in a cheery mood, Bells?" Rosalie asked.

"Cause I decided days the type of clothing were going to were this week are." I stated proudly.

"Ok what are they?" Alice asked.

"Well today was simple Monday, tomorrow is tube top Tuesday, then anything you want Wednesday, then nothing but leather Thursday, and last but not least Slutty Friday." I said grinning like a fool.

"That's brilliant B," Rose and Alice stated.

"I love it," Emmet and Jasper exclaimed.

I bet hahaha they just want to see them in those outfits, jeesh those twits.

"Oh and remeber today is the first part of the plan," I said winking to them all. Jesus this is going to be so fun. (A/N what there about to do may sound High School Musical or whatever but.. i dont care :D so deal cause I love this song and I didnt know were to put it in this story and btw I changed the lyrics a bit)

I looked under the table and saw the boom box. I decided where going to put Mckenzie in her place by singing a song. Yeah I no its childish or like disney but the song is so true and all of us girls wrote it a month after we met.

"Okay you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yup," they all said.

Then I got up, and so did Ali and Rose, and walked to a table near McKenzie's and we all went on top of the table .

"HEY, MCKENZIE, THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO YOU!" I yelled making sure everyone was looking. "Jasper hit it." (A/N btw there dancing to while singing it so imagine something)

**Emmet:  
**_Right about now_

**Alice:  
**_Whoa_  
_Tell me what you think you looking at_  
_Oh_  
_So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth_  
_Now_  
_And now I'm stuck inside your memory_  
_So_  
_That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

**Bella:**  
_I am incredible, so unforgettable_  
_So no one can take my place_  
_I am unbreakable, highly flammable_  
_So, girl, get outta my face_  
_Oh, we got 'em going crazy_  
_Maybe 'cause we're so amazing_  
_Everybody in a daze_  
_And that's the reason why they're hating_  
_Treat us like some superstars_  
_And only cause that's what we are_  
_You know we going really far,_  
_And you all ain't even heard it all_

**Bella, Alice, and Rosalie:**  
_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_A pretty little problem, uh huh_  
_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_A pretty little problem, uh huh_  
_You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_  
_And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me_  
_'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_Keep looking at me_

**Rosalie:**  
_Wow_  
_It seems to me like I was bothering_  
_How'cause I make walking look like modelling_  
_Wow_  
_It ain't my fault the boys keep following_  
_NowIf you were better, he wouldn't be wandering_

**Bella:  
**_I am incredible, so unforgettable_  
_So no one can take my place_  
_I am unbreakable, highly flammable_  
_So, girl, get outta my face_  
_Oh, we got 'em going crazy_  
_Maybe 'cause we're so amazing_  
_Everybody in a daze_  
_And that's the reason why they're hating_  
_Treat us like some superstars_  
_And only cause that's what we are_  
_You know we going really far,_  
_And you all ain't even heard it all_

**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice:  
**_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_A pretty little problem, uh huh_  
_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_A pretty little problem, uh huh_  
_You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_  
_And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me_  
_'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_Keep looking at me_

**Alice:**  
_We're Bloodyscars, you know it_  
_We're not afraid to show it_  
_We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now_  
_The ground we're on is golden_  
_They can't fix what's not broken_  
_Don't act like you all don't know what's bout to happen now_

**Bella, Alice, and Rosalie:**  
_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_A pretty little problem, uh huh_  
_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_A pretty little problem, uh huh_  
_You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_  
_And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me_  
_'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
_Keep looking at me_

**Rosalie:**  
_Why don't you take a picture_  
_It lasts longer_

By the song was over we were standing right in front of her and her posse. I bent over and whispered "Bitch" in Mckenzie ear. I turned to look at Edward and he looked shocked. We all walked away and went back to our table laughing.

"That was great," Jasper said.

"Ya, it totally was," Emmet said.

"Okay so did you guys pick a song out for the talent show?" Rose asked the boys.

"Ya we did, so when is it?" Emmet asked.

"Tomorrow after school," Alice said.

"Can it be any song?" I asked.

"Yup, it can be clean or dirty the teachers don't care," Alice said.

"Great, I know what song were singing and dancing to," I said grinning like a mad man. Then asked, "Do you guys want to sing tomorrow, too?"

"Nope," Alice said.

"Nah I will pass, I did too much singing today," Rosalie said. And we started laughing.

~skip to after school~

Hahaha after our performance during lunch all of Mckenzie's friends and her included kept glaring at us and talking about us. Psht shes just jealous of us.

I met up with our group by our cars.

"So what are we doing standing here? We need to get home to practice and find what to wear for tomorrow," I said.

"Ok fine," they all whined. Then they said there goodbyes to their mates.

~next day~

I woke up and did my usual routine. I put on my leopard corset-pink pistols with my black and hot pink tutu skirt, ripped fishnet tights and my T.U.K. Three Buckle Antique Corset Boots. I walked down the stairs and saw Rose wearing a red tube top and in black words it said "I'm to pretty to be fucked from behind" with her Almost Famous Distressed Studded Black Jean Skirt and her Iron Fist Necromance Platform Heel Bootie shoes. I saw Alice came down wearing her black and white tube top that says "I'm not short, I'm fun sized!"

"Alrighty, let's go!" I said skipping out the door.

"Well she's very cheerful today," Rosalie stated.

"Well it's probably because she get's to see her daughters today at the talent show," Alice stated.

"Ya your probably right," Rosalie agreed.

~Talent Show~

Jeeze school went by so fast today and I'm so happy that I get to see my two daughters after the talent show. Right now me and the girls are getting ready for our act which is up next, then Jasper and Emmet, McKenzie, and then Edward.

I put on my Chinchilla Wild that I got from one of my favorite stories 3wishes and Alice put on her Giddy Up Cowgirl and Rose put on her Satin and Ribbon Lace Up Corset outfit (a/n if you look Rose's outfit up they have a pair of pants with the shirt and Rose is wearing the same pair). Rosalie went with something sexy but simple because she didn't feel like dressing up.

"Now presenting Bella, Rosalie, and Alice Bathory," Mr. Simmons announced.

We all walked up to the stage and all the males and some females were drooling. I grinned at that and walked up to the mike.

"Okay, I'm gonna sing Bawitdaba by Kid Rock and Rosalie and Alice are gonna dance to it." I said.

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy_

_(Get Ready)My name is KIIIIIIIIIIIID...Kid Rock_

Then I started head banging to the chorus

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy_

_And this is for the questions that don't have any answers  
The midnight glancers and the topless dancers _All of us girls wiggled our hips while going down _  
The candid freaks, cars packed with speakers__  
The G's with the forties and the chicks with beepers  
The Northern Lights and the Southern Comfort  
And it don't even matter if the veins are punctured  
All the crackheads, the critics, the cynics  
And all my heros in the Methodone Clinic__  
All you bastards at the IRS  
For the crooked cops and the cluttered desks  
For the shots of jack and the caps of meth  
Half pints of love and the fifths of stress  
For the hookers all tricking out in Hollywood  
And for my hoods of the world misunderstood  
I said it's all good and it's all in fun  
Now get in the pit and try to love someone_

I then again started head banging to the chorus

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Love Someone)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Kill Someone)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Love Someone)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Come On)_

_For the time bombs ticking and the heads that hang  
All the gangs getting money and the heads that bang bang  
Wild mustangs the porno flicks  
All my homies in the county in cell block six  
The grits when there ain't enough eggs to cook  
And for DB Cooper and money he took__  
You can look for answers but that ain't fun  
Now get in the pit and try to love someone_

Jeeze if you gave Alice and Rosalie poles it would probably look like they are pole dancing the way that their dancing.

(a/n bellas gonna head bang to the choruse all the time so yaa)

_What  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Come On)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy_

_Love, and for the hate  
And for the peace... WARRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Come On)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy_

After the song the school applauded.

"Hahaha that was really fun" I stated.

"That sure as hell was," Rosalie said.

"Ya that was oh and Bella after everyone's done Nessie and Mary are going to meet you outside by your car okay?"

"Alright thanks Alice," I said grinning.

"Now after that um wonderful performance its now Jasper and Emmet's turn," Mr. Simmons announced.

The music started playing. Hmm I guess they want their song to be a secret. Wait omg I love this song! Its gonna be funny to see them dancing and singing to it.

**Emmet:**  
_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

_I'd appreciate your input_

**Jasper:**  
_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

**Both: **_  
Do it nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

**Emmet:**  
_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Love it just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

**Both:**_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now _

After their song was over me and the girls were laughing so hard.

"Wow nice job Jazzy," Alice said while laughing.

"Aw thanks Ali," he said while chuckling.

"McKenzie Bache," Mr. Simmons said flatly.

She walked on to the stage like she had something stuck up her ass. Oh wait I think she thought the way she was walking was sexy….EW.

"I'm like gonna like sing like Material Girl by like Madonna," she said.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're o.k._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

_They can beg and they can plead_

_But they can't see the light, that's right_

'_cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always mister right, 'cause we are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's all right with me_

_If they can't raise my interest then I_

_Have to let them be_

_Some boys try and some boys lie but_

_I don't let them play, no way_

_Only boys who save their pennies_

_Make my rainy day, 'cause we are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_Living in a material world [material]_

_Living in a material world_

_Living in a material world [material]_

_Living in a material world_

_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's all right you see_

_Experience has made me rich_

_And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_A material, a material, a material, a material world,_

_Living in a material world [material]_

_Living in a material world_

_Living in a material world [material]_

_Living in a material world_

"Wow remind to never ever listen to that song again…. Ever!" I stated.

After Mr. S announced Edward. Edward went on stage.

"This is a song I wrote a long time ago," Edward announced.

_Once more ill say goodbye to you,_  
_Things happen but we dont really know why,_  
_If it's supposed to be like this why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?_  
_Oh yeah _  
_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, _  
_I'm not feeling this situation, _  
_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide, _  
_It's the best place to be when your feeling like me, (me)_  
_yeah, (yeah)_  
_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _  
_yeah, (yeah) _  
_Just back up before I snap _

_Once more you tell those lies to me, _  
_Why cant you just be straight up with honesty? (honesty...)_  
_When you say those things in my ear, _  
_Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear? (wanna hear...)_  
_Oh yeah _

_Wear your heart on your sleeve make things hard to believe _  
_I'm not feeling this situation _  
_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide, _  
_It's the best place to be when your feeling like me (me)_  
_Yeah, (yeah) _  
_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _  
_Yeah, (yeah) _  
_Just back up before I snap and you'll see me, (me)_  
_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _  
_Yeah, (yeah)_  
_Just back up before I snap _

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears _  
_Im not feeling this situation _  
_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide _  
_Its the best place to be when your feeling like me... _

_Its the best place to be when you're me, (me) _  
_Yeah, (yeah)_  
_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _  
_Yeah, (yeah)_  
_Just back up before I snap and you see me, (me)_  
_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _  
_Yeah, (yeah)_  
_Just back up before I snap _

Everyone applauded after he was done singing.

All of us even Edward was walking to my car when I was attacked by Nessie and Mary screaming "mom!"

"Mom?" Edward asked stunned looking at Nessie since they look very similar.

Sigh I guess I'm going to have to tell them my whole life story.

"Let's go to my house," I announced.

A/N Review Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Rockstar by Prima J

Bawitdaba by Kid Rock

The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang

Material Girl by Madonna

All These Things I Hate by Bullet For My Valentine


	11. Very Imporant, What happened to Bella?

A/N:

So it's been a way long time since I've written and updated things. I was just writing to say that my life has been hectic this past two years so I've been very busy. But! I am going to rewrite this story I have been through a lot of shit this past year, so I think that will be given me a better perspective on things. I will be posting it up next weekend, since I am busy this weekend. I am also calling this story "What happened to Bella?" instead of "Blame Edward for Bella being Hardcore Emo." Thank you all how have read this story and reviewed. Also check out my other story too, "Broken Forever" I'll Be updating that and also probably rewriting it. :)


End file.
